Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of storage systems, and more specifically, for evaluating performance of a storage system.
With the constant development of computer storage technology, requirements on manageability, security, intelligence and other aspects of storage systems gradually have become a focus are a for research. Quality of Service (QoS) of a storage system is known to be a relatively significant guarantee to satisfy upper-layer application demands, and thus has drawn extensive attention from developers, users and on the likes. Evaluating and measuring QoS of storage systems remains a problem that requires attention and a solution.